


Just Let Yourself in

by InditeandRead



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is uninterested in food, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Outed, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InditeandRead/pseuds/InditeandRead
Summary: Hal was told to meet Clark at his apartment at one. Hal had been given the key and told to let himself in. He sat on the kitchen stool and noticed the only closed door in the apartment.





	

Hal sipped coffee in Clark's kitchen.  
Was Big Blue here?  
Well it was one, Clark had told him to be here at this time, and handed him the keys.  
"In case I'm out. Just let yourself in."  
Cause Supes was a trusting kind of guy.  
He had called out for him when he had walked in, but no response had come.  
Suddenly the door to the bedroom(?) opened and Hal straightened.  
Bruce Wayne the fucking Batman was in just boxers with Clark Kent fucking Superman hugging his waist from behind.  
In Clark's boxers he might add.  
Bruce was smiling a bit and Hal stared at the scars in shock.  
Omg... Ok... Definitely not a meta...  
They were stumbling, with both of them attempting to walk in unison.  
"Clark let's go back to bed..."  
"No. The human has to eat."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Mhm. Your stomach growled."  
"I told you. I want to eat something else."  
Bruce turned his head into Clark's cheek with a kiss.  
Ok... Spooky just turned him on.  
World was ending.  
How had neither of them noticed him!?  
Clark flushed.  
"Bruce."  
Bruce smirked and Clark turned his head to kiss him.  
Ok. That was unexpectedly really hot.  
Clark opened his eyes and froze.  
Bruce opened his and sighed.  
"Really? Don't you have superhearing?"  
"Aren't you Batman?"  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"Good job Clark." he said unentangling them.  
Bruce shook his head and went back in the bedroom.  
Clark was blushing.  
"Hey Hal..."  
Hal tried to English.  
"Clark."  
"I apologize. I um... Yeah."  
Hal sipped his coffee.  
"Right." Clark rubbed his neck and backtracked to the bedroom.  
They emerged moments later with Clark in a blue shirt and sweats, and Bruce in Clark's sweater and his pants.  
"Hey guys..."  
Clark blushed, "Sorry about that..."  
Bruce just rolled his eyes.  
Hal smiled.  
"Well... Nice to see I was right. You were having sex."  
"Why were you imagining that?" Bruce raised at eyebrow.  
Hal flushed.  
"We made bets on your sex life."  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"Idiots."  
Clark went red.


End file.
